The Former and Current Pumpkin Kings
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: Written by GB. Edited by yours truly! Jack and Sally are *Gulp* Dead, and who did Jack elect to take over the position of Pumpkin King? Why Lock of course!
1. Default Chapter

"Huh... what's that??" Shock took off her purple witch hat and swept her  
  
long black hair behind her as she questioned Lock  
  
"Oh... Nevermind... I was just wondering about next Christmas... now that  
  
Jack is dead again and in second death world, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh, Lock, I feel so bad for you. Having Jack crown you Pumpkin King the  
  
night before Halloween must be dreadful! All of the pressure is on you to do  
  
a good job, or else you might be murdered like Jack was."  
  
"Shock, for one, we don't know that Jack was murdered... maybe he just was  
  
walking along when he slipped and fell off the cliff, and for two, you  
  
aren't making me feel any better!"  
  
"Sorry, Lock! But I just wanted you to know that I am beside you all the  
  
way through this?"  
  
"Thanks Shock." Lock stood up, grabbing the scattered notecards on which he  
  
had written his coronation speech, squeezed Shock in a quick hug, and raced  
  
out the door, Zero at his heels.  
  
"Oh Zero! I know that you will always  
  
follow me everywhere, but do you have to yip like that? It is so obnoxious!"  
  
"Woof!" Zero said, in his doggie way of saying sorry.  
  
"Oh Zero, you know it's ok." Lock sighed as he patted the ghost dog on his  
  
lit-up red nose, remembering when Jack had used the nose to light his way  
  
the first time Halloween Town had tried out Christmas. It was a foggy day,  
  
thanks to Sally, and "No!" Lock snapped himself back to reality, trying to  
  
concentrate on the dirt road upon which he was treading. "I have to  
  
concentrate." he told himself. "No time to cry over Jack or Sally." Upon  
  
reaching the town hall, Lock took a deep breath and convinced himself that  
  
it would be okay. Placing his crown of spider legs and thorns on his head,  
  
he pushed open the huge doors to the hall with a bang. A few people gave  
  
scattered applause, but mostly Lock heard sniffling and weeping. He saw the  
  
white flash of Kleenex from almost every row. Bravely, he strode to the  
  
podium.  
  
"Hackew!" Lock stuttered. 'Oh great, he thought, now they think I am a  
  
complete fool!' He glanced over the audience, looking for a familiar face.  
  
The audience members blurred through his tears, silent, still waiting for  
  
him to start his speech. Quickly blinking the hot tears away, he caught a  
  
glimpse of Shock, who smiled through her tears and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Concentrating on her, he once again picked up his notes. "Greetings, fellow citizens of Halloween Town! I know this is a very sad day for you, me and  
  
all of the people who knew and loved Jack, either as the King of Halloween,  
  
Jack-O-Lantern, Bringer of Christmas, or Pumpkin King."  
  
"Former Pumpkin King!" an audience member exclaimed. Lock couldn't tell  
  
from which direction the voice was coming from, but he could tell from the  
  
murmurs of the audience that his speech wasn't going well so far. A few of  
  
the audience members stood up, shaking their fists in protest. The audience  
  
started to chant. At first the words were unclear and jumbled, but soon they  
  
were easily distinguishable. "Get off the stage before we come at you in a rage. You can't replace the Pumpkin King, no matter how well you can sing!"  
  
They repeated this over and over again until Lock's head felt like it would  
  
explode. Slowly, he dropped his notecards and slunk off the stage, glancing  
  
at the quickly blurring audience long enough to see Shock quietly stand up  
  
and rush out of the room. Lock knew it was over. He wasn't good enough to  
  
even be a Pumpkin King, let alone replace the best one of them all. He had  
  
failed the town, the Mayor, Shock, Jack, but mostly he had failed himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Jack's death and Lock's (ASGT: failure of a) speech.  
  
Some other people own all of the other stuff... for all of you who care, i  
  
haven?t decided if Lock and Shock are married, dating or 'just friends' (ASGT:FRIENDS DAMNIT! FRIENDS!)  
  
Barrel will probably show up in some other chapters, but he didn't really  
  
work out in this scene! Thanks 2 Shea my editor and advisor!!!! (more  
  
advisor, she can't spell) (ASGT: What are you talking about Katie?)  
  
R/R!!! PLEASE!!! **goes and gets some please with sugar on top and gives it  
  
to you** 


	2. Chapter 2: Is not named YET

Chapter 2 ~*~ Lock sighed again as he gazed at the paper fragments of his speech laying  
  
in his open palms, before slowly dragging himself over to the window and  
  
tossing them out. White paper flakes fell out his window. Lock lazily turned  
  
around and headed back to his bed, where his girlfriend, Shock, had left a  
  
big bowl of chicken noodle soup. Lock sighed for the third time in a row  
  
when he heard a shout.  
  
"Snow!  
  
"It's a miracle!"  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"It must be a sign!"  
  
The cries of the townspeople came loud and fast, one after another.  
  
Puzzled, Lock headed to the window.  
  
"But who is this great sign from"  
  
"It...it can't be..."  
  
"But it must be!" The townspeople were getting more and more excited with  
  
every shout.  
  
"Jack!" they all screamed together. Unaware of what was going on, too dazed  
  
to comprehend the words, Lock headed to the window of his seventh-story  
  
dorm room and peered out.  
  
Dead silence filled the air as the 'snow' floated to the ground. Lock, his  
  
red hair messy, looked onto the astonished villagers. "It must be!" the mayor, Marcus, shouted up to the confused Lock. Lock had no idea of what was  
  
going on, he had not realized how much his paper shreds had looked like snow  
  
to the barely-awake villagers.(ASGT: They need coffee!)  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Jack wants him to be the pumpkin king!"  
  
"Hail to Lock, the pumpkin king!!"  
  
"HAIL!" all of the townspeople shouted together. Lock took a step  
  
backwards, narrowly missing Zero's tail, who scampered into the corner, and  
  
regained his balance. He leaned out the window once more, a lock (A/N:  
  
Again, no pun intended.) of his curly hair falling into his deep brown eyes.  
  
A few witches sighed, amazed that this once little munchkin devil kid who  
  
always played pranks turned into such a cute boy. Lock cleared his throat  
  
and shouted down to the mass of people.  
  
"Fellow citizens, I accept your crowning of me as the Pumpkin King. I would  
  
be coronated right away, but you all know what today is, and we have to get  
  
started. It's Halloween!!!!!! Now, I know that we all enjoy the spooky  
  
version of Halloween, and also the jolly one full of color. But this year, I  
  
think that we are gonna do something different." Lock knew that the pumpkin  
  
king always introduced the theme of Halloween with a song, so the band  
  
immediatly began to play a jazzy tune.  
  
"Oh this year's gonna be a blast! It's really gonna rock!  
  
For now you've got a new pumpkin king, and his name is Lock!!  
  
The townspeople joined in when they felt it was nessecary.  
  
Townspeople: La-hock!!  
  
Lock:Yes, thats my name it's La-hock  
  
Towns: La-hock!!!  
  
Lock: Now let me tell you  
  
Why this year rocks  
  
It's gonna be a year  
  
That'll turn back the clocks  
  
Towns:The clo-ocks  
  
Ooohhhoooo  
  
The clo-ocks!  
  
Ooohhoooo!  
  
Lock:All right now folks just listen up,  
  
You know that we found the christmas land?  
  
Well now we've found a place and we've got a plan!  
  
Look at this pretty pink shape  
  
It is a symbol of love  
  
And the holiday...  
  
Valentines Day!!!!  
  
"YEAH!" all of the townspeople shouted. Lock looked around, pleased with  
  
how this was working out. Taking a deep breath, he assigned everyone a job.  
  
His only hope was that he could pull it off.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END (of this chapter)!!! Next chapter coming as soon as my math teacher  
  
lets up on the homework! (ASGT: Judy-Ann never let's us off! Get real Katie!)  
  
Disclamer: I own the Valentine's Day idea...actually Brandy does...and I own  
  
the song... I own Marcus...thats about it...(ASGT: It should be St. Patricks day! Cause' It's closer to today, AND I already wrote Kidnap the Leaprechaun!)  
  
R/R, PLEASE!!!!!!! *Looks all happy*  
  
Sneak preview to the next chapter:  
  
"Oh! How I love you!" Shock said, gazing into his light blue eyes. "But you  
  
are sure you aren't too old for me?"  
  
"I love you to my beautiful princess." said... (A/N: Censored, otherwise it would spoil the surprise!)  
  
Lock stuffed his hand into his mouth to muffle the scream escaping his  
  
lips. Shock...and him?! It couldn't be...but...oh no! When the arrow was  
  
shot, something must have jostled his hand...or someone? 


	3. Diapers, Dreams and Deadon misses

Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
'Diapers, Dreams, and Dead-on Misses'  
  
~*~  
  
As Lock squeezed into the pink tights that he was wearing as Cupid, he  
  
re-read the chapter in his 'Big Book of Holidays.' about Valentine's Day.  
  
Pausing at a picture of Cupid, he noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Weeeeelllll... It isn't the tights...not the diaper...not the wings... OH!  
  
It's the bow and arrows!" (A/N: Lock IS NOT, and for Brandy I repeat, IS  
  
NOT!!! gay! Thank you for listening)  
  
Lock decided to go to Dr. Finklestein's  
  
lab to get some magical bows and arrows. He dropped off his order and  
  
decided to go for a walk. He scuffed his shoes on the dirt path, not really  
  
thinking, not really looking, until he ran into a post. "OW OW OW OWIE! I  
  
want my mommie!" Lock stubbed his toe and went limping off towards a small  
  
cabin in the trees. Peering in the window, he saw it was Shock's house, and  
  
she was baking a heart-shaped cake for the Valentine's festivities. She was  
  
so pretty. Her long, black hair was curled and swept back into a leather tie  
  
headband. She was wearing a jean jacket open over a midriff shirt and low  
  
ride jeans. Lock sighed, hoping that one day she would love him as much as  
  
he loved her. Suddenly, an idea came to him. It was like the world was  
  
turning around him, a mist rising from the depths of his heart was engulfing  
  
him. He turned and sprinted away from the cabin as fast as he could run. He  
  
stopped, bending over from lack of breath, outside the Doctor's laboratory.  
  
He tiptoed inside, grabbed the bow and the two arrows and creeped out. He  
  
again took off at a sprint, back to the cabin. Pulling back the string, he  
  
aimed at her and shot, the golden arrow cutting through the air like a  
  
bullet. It peirced her heart and she fell over. She will wake when I shoot  
  
myself. Lock thought, aiming the arrow at his own chest. He released the  
  
string, and the arrow went flying into the sky. He had missed himself. Oh  
  
well. It won't hit anyone, anyway. No one is in the woods at this time of  
  
day. Lock still worried as he walked home that day.  
~*~  
  
Later  
Lock walked to the clearing where the herbs Dr. Finklestein wanted were  
  
growing. 'I can't believe that he is making me go into the forest to collect  
  
herbs, just to pay for those arrows!' Lock thought. Suddenly, he saw a flash  
  
of long black hair disappearing behind the trees. Shock!  
  
Lock tiptoed quietly after Shock, pausing when she stopped in a small  
  
clearing. Lock peered through the trees at her petit figure. Her bright red  
  
dress hung perfectly around her knees. Then, Lock saw the other figure enter  
  
the clearing. He was wearing a brown suit, but Lock couldn't see well enough  
  
to make out who it was, but he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Oh! How I love you!" Shock said, gazing into his light blue eyes. But you  
  
are sure you aren't too old for me, my beautiful Marcus"  
  
"I love you too my beautiful princess. I am sure I am not too old for you.?"  
  
said the mayor.  
  
Lock stuffed his hand into his mouth to muffle the scream escaping his  
  
lips. Shock...and Marcus, the mayor!?!? It couldn't be...but...oh no! When  
  
the arrow was shot, something must have jostled his hand...or someone! Then  
  
the arrow hit Marcus, and now they are in love.  
  
Shock leaned closer to Marcus and, as Lock stared in shock (A/N: NO PUN!!!)  
  
as their lips met in a kiss  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"This movie sucks!"  
  
The cries came loud and fast from another section of the forest. The two  
  
kissing people were pelted with popcorn from the same direction. The two  
  
kissers ran away, hand in hand. Lock crept around to the area that the  
  
popcorn was coming from. "Hello, kids!" The three figures jumped. The girl  
  
in the cents, who had reddish-blond hair tied into a messy bun, turnd  
  
around and glared at Lock. "SHHHH!!" she whispered. "Can't ya see we are  
  
trying to watch a movie?!?" Lock started to stutter out an answer, when he  
  
pulled out his herb bag and pounced, tying them all inside the bag and  
  
dragging them back to his apartment.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Lock shouted.  
  
"We are called by name," they started. "Shea"  
  
"Katie"  
  
"Brandy", they all said in turn .  
  
"Okay..." he glanced over them again. Shea had wavy, light brown hair,  
  
streaked with pink and purple. She was wearing all black, including  
  
lipgloss, except for her lime green eyeshadow and her blue mascara. Brandy  
  
was wearing a yeallow shirt, yellow jeans, a blue jean jacket, and cute  
  
shoes, all under a mess of dark brown hair and yellow eye shadow. Katie was  
  
the one who had shushed him. Besides her red hair, she had a pink jacket  
  
with pink fur trim, open over a white midriff tee-shirt that clung to her  
  
and pink and white stripped pants. She also had pink shoes, bright pinkish  
  
gold eyeshadow, and cute lip gloss. Somehow, these punk preps seemed a lot  
  
like him, Shock, and Barrel when they were kids. "Shea, Katie, and Brandy,  
  
that was very rude what you did back there in that clearing. I am going to  
  
make you repay me by helping me out. I need some arrows, magical ones, to  
  
get my true love back. I can't get them made because Dr. Finklestein hates  
  
me, so you are going to kidnap Cupid!"  
  
THE END OF CH. 3! YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: Tim Burton owns, LSB, NBC, and the mayor. I own the cabin, the  
  
popcorn, and myself, (and the story). Shea owns herself and the movie idea. (ASGT: Yeah! That's right! I own Nightmare Before Christmas 2 and 0! And in um, I'mShock, so booyah!)  
  
Brandy owns herself and the lack of slash.  
  
R/R!!!!!! *Sits and looks hopeful* 


	4. Slash, Snogging and stoopidity

Chapter 4  
~*~  
  
Slash, Snogging, and Stupidity  
  
~*~  
"How do we get to Valentines world?" Brandy asked, while licking her spoon.  
"Lock says to go through the heart shaped door!" Katie explained to Brandy.  
"But, where's the heart shaped door?" Brandy asked stupidly.  
"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb." Shea sighed, flopping on her couch, and  
  
looking at the metal 'swords'.  
"Shea! Get up! This is not the time for sword fights! Let's go! Brandy, hold  
  
on to Shea's hand, and don't get confused." Brandy looked off into the  
  
distance.  
"No Brandy. This is NOT a slash moment!" Shea hit Brandy over the head.  
Katie grabbed Shea and Brandy by the ears, and pulled them, rather painfully  
  
out the door.  
"But I have to finish licking the peanut butter off the spoon!" Brandy  
  
cried, grabbing her jar of peanut butter and spoon.  
"There is no spoon!" Katie cried exasperatly, chucking Brandy's spoon into  
  
the woods.  
~*~  
  
LATER:  
"Ooh! Ooh! Were here! Were here!" Brandy cried, jumping up and down, taking  
  
Shea's hand with her, "Where's here?"  
"What do you think! And give my hand a break! It's asleep!" Shea grabbed her  
  
hand from the grasp of Brandy.  
"But I don't think!"  
"SHUT UP!" Katie turned around and slapped both of them.  
"Ooh! I know which door it is!" Brandy cried, running over to the Turkey  
  
tree  
"No! It's this one!" Katie ran over to the heart shaped door.  
"No! No! But Valentines is the love holiday, and I love turkeys! Mmmm...  
  
Turkeys..." Brandy pantomimed eating turkey.  
Shea and Katie grabbed Brandy, and threw her into the Valentine's hole, Shea  
  
and Katie jumped in after her.  
~*~  
LATERER:  
Our hero's had been walking aimelessly for 3 1/2 hours. Brandy was the one  
  
leading them around.  
"Ok. Brandy! Your time's up for leading! My turn now!" Shea pushed Brandy  
  
into the snow, and leaped ahead of the 'line'.  
"No! We're not going to wander around aimlessly anymore! Time to make a  
  
plan! Brandy, your the destraction!" Katie said, grabbing Shea by her colar  
  
and shoving her into the snow next to Brandy.  
"OK!" Brandy said, getting up, and stepping on Shea's face.  
"OW! Die you incompetent fool!" Shea cried, leaping up, and tackling Brandy.  
"ENOUGH! Now, Shea and I will..." Katie continued in inaudible whispers.  
"I can't hear you!" Shea said, tapping Katie on the shoulder.  
"lean closer than!"  
"Ohhhh slashy!" Brandy said, popping up between the two.  
"No! Bad Brandy! Sit! Stay!" Katie ordered Brandy. Brandy slunk off into the  
  
corner. Shea leaned her ear closer to Katie's head.  
"THERE IS NO PLAN! WE JUST JUMP ON HIM WITH A BAG! AND TAKE HIM BACK TO  
  
JACK!!" Katie yelled. Shea stumbled backwards, and fell on Brandy.  
"ooh! Slashy!" Brandy said, from under Shea. Shea then elbowed her in the  
  
rib cage.  
"But... Jack's dead! It's that Lock character! He seams pretty shady to  
  
me... And kinda hot... Hey... were in Valentines land, and they have those  
  
cupid's arrows...." Katie then slapped Shea.  
Brandy looked up. "Bullet, I don't think were in Kansas anymore!" Brandy  
  
looked around, and petting her blue hedgehog.  
"Brandy... Where'd you get the hedgehog?" Shea asked, turning to Brandy.  
"Found him." Brandy replied. However, Katie interupted their discussion on  
  
headghogs.  
"WE WERE NEVER IN KANSAS" Katie shoved Brandy back into the snow bank.  
"Ooh! Cupid's over there!" Shea jumped up, and pointed to the little boy in  
  
diapers, "Brandy! Fetch!" Shea threw a stick over to Cupid. Brandy leaped  
  
up, and ran over towards the stick. Cupid got there faster. He quickly shot  
  
an arrow, and it hit Brandy, right in her heart. She fell over, and woke up.  
  
The first thing she saw just happened to be Bullet, the hedgehog.  
"Oh Bullet! Your so hot! Come on! Let's go back to my place!" Brandy gushed,  
  
while Cupid looked confused, as Shea and Katie ran up to him, and threw a  
  
bag over his head.  
"Um... Katie... Brandy is now in love with an hedgehog... And the last time  
  
I checked, Cupid used MATCHING arrows... That, is NOT a matching arrow!"  
"I know. It's a first thing you see arrow, like the one in the play...  
  
What's it called... Midsummer Night's Dream! Except the flower is IN the  
  
arrow! And also... BRANDY! STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE HEDGEHOG! ANIMAL ABUSE!"  
  
Katie shouted, hitting Brandy, and seazing the hedgehog.  
"Where was I? Oh yeah! And also... the only way to reverse it is to kiss  
  
someone else." Katie looked at Shea.  
"NO!! STAY AWAY!!!" Shea backed into a corner and curled up like a hedgehog.  
"Shea. Go. Now." Katie grabbed Shea's stuffed zebra.  
"ZeeZee! NOOOOOOO! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I LOVE YOU!" Shea  
  
scrambled after her stuffed animal.  
"You can get it back after you kiss Brandy." Katie shoved Shea over to  
  
Brandy, and after a long time of Shea standing there watching Brandy and  
  
Bullet under the blankets. Suddenly, Shea lept out and grabbed Cupid,  
  
throwing him at Brandy, who he kisssed on the lips. Brandy looked happy.  
  
Cupid quickly pulled away.  
  
Katie shoved him back into the bag, but she turned around when she heard  
  
someone else go through the door.  
"Oh! Hi Lock!" Katie ran up to him.  
  
What are you doing here Lock?!?" Shea went into the corner and pouted,  
  
dragging her zebra behind her.  
"Well, you have been gone for a whole day now." Lock explained.  
"Oh...that was Brandy's fault. First she got us lost, then she fell in love  
  
with a hedgehog... you don't want to know the details..." Katie explained.  
  
"Ooh! Slashy!" Brandy sighed.  
"Move you idiot." Shea walked towards Katie, shoving Brandy into the  
  
snowbank. "Katie, Lets go. Get this idiot while you are at it..."  
"Yeah, whatever...hehhehehehehe" Katie shoved Shea into the snowbank next to  
  
Brandy.  
  
Katie fell down the hill and started singing "What's This"  
"Ooh! Slashy!" Brandy fell down the hill. Katie moved and hid in a corner.  
  
They took turns sledding down the hill until Lock made them come up and go  
  
back to Halloween town.  
~*~  
  
LATERERER:  
Sitting by the fire with mugs of hot chocolate in the common room, Harry  
  
sighed. Hermionie was so hot, but he, Harry, loved Draco. (A/N: Sorry... had  
  
a slashy harry potter moment there...back to the story!!!)  
Sitting by the fire with mugs of hot chocolate, the three girls were happy.  
  
Brandy was gazing at Bullet, Shea was getting high off marshmallows, and  
  
Katie was kissing her cute boyfriend, Elijah Wood. (A/N: I Wish.... *goes  
  
googly eyed.*) Shea danced around and started kissing Lock. Lock slapped her  
  
and everyone was happy. Except for one little detail...Lock still loved  
  
Shock.  
THE END OF CHAPTER 4!!!!  
Disclaimer: Shea owns herself and the harry potter moment. Brandy owns  
  
herself, her spoon, her stupidity, all of the slash comments, Bullet the  
  
hedgehog, and Larry the pink flamingo. I own myself (Katie), the fic, the  
  
random kissing of hot actors, and other randomness. Tim Burton owns NBC.  
Sneak Peek:  
The title is your only hint! The title is:  
Clues, Confessions and a Crazy wedding! 


	5. Punching, Puking, and a Positivly Fluffy...

Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
Punching, Puking, and a Positivly Fluffy Wedding (A/N: Title  
  
Changed...SORRY!)  
  
~*~  
Peering out of the window, Lock saw Shock start her daily route down the  
  
road beneath him. "Now!" He called to the three girls in the other room.  
  
They rushed in, carrying a bag that was squirming and screaming. "Shut up, Cupid!" Lock kicked the bag. "Now, if you ever want to go home, you just  
  
have to shoot that pretty lady with the black hair out the window, then you  
  
have to shoot me, comprendo?" Lock opened the bag and let Cupid out. Cupid  
  
crawled to the window and took aim. He shot the golden arrow, which flew  
  
straight and peirced Shock's heart. Shuddering, Cupid aimed at Lock. Firing  
  
the arrow took all of his courage. He was new at this, and didn't know if  
  
you was doing it right. Finially, he released the arrow and it peirced  
  
Lock's heart.  
  
"Lock?? Lock!?! Are you up there, honey?" Shock called from the street.  
  
"Yes, darling, come on up." Lock replied, staring out the window with  
  
googlie eyes.  
  
"Okay, Sweetheart, I will be there in a second."  
  
"Okay, beautiful."  
  
"UGH! This is getting too mushy for me...ugh." Brandy sighed.  
  
"Yeah...I am gonna go puke..." Katie sighed, leaving in the direction of  
  
the bathroom.  
  
"Come on, Brandy, lets go too." Shea and Brandy left, too, nearly colliding  
  
with Shock as she rushed into the room.  
  
"Oh, darling, lets get married, right away!" Shock gasped.  
  
"All right, precious. Right away." Lock smiled a hidden grin to the three  
  
kids peering in through the slightly open door.  
  
~*~  
  
AT THE WEDDING:  
  
The three girls, Shea, Brandy, and Katie walked into the chapel, each  
  
wearing a beautiful black bridesmaids dress. The entire town was there, all  
  
sitting in their dark black clothes. Zero entered, carrying a beautiful ring  
  
pillow on one side of his little cape thing, and a basket of flowers on the  
  
other. The audience sighed a little sigh of delight, and some people  
  
exclaimed "How cute!" The procession continued with the entrance of Shock.  
  
She had a black veil, black dress, and long, black gloves. She was being  
  
escorted by Barrel, who was pouting and gazing at eye level, which just  
  
happened to be at the level of Shock's womenly portions. Shock pulled her  
  
arm away in disgust and the ceremony continued.  
  
~*~  
  
LATER, AFTER THE PREACHER BLABS FOR 22 AND 1/2 HOURS:  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher, who just happened to be the  
  
mayor (drugged as to not remember his little romance with Shock) proclaimed.  
  
Lock and Shock leaned in for a big kiss. Brandy popped up between them.  
  
"OOOOHH! Slashy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That WASN'T SLASHY, Brandy!" Shea shouted, leaping for Brandy. She caught  
  
the hem of her dress on the microphone stand and broke the alter, just as  
  
Lock and Shock finished kissing. Just then, Lock looked up. And for a  
  
moment, just a moment, he saw Jack give him a thumbs up.  
Disclaimer: Everyone owns themselves, Tim Burton owns NBC, I own the fic,  
  
Shea owns the tripping, and I own everyting else! Happy???  
  
THE END (OF THE WHOLE FIC!) YAY! R/R!!!  
  
NOW... BECAUSE ASGT WANTS YOU TO... YOU MUST ALL READ LOCKIE GIRL'S SLASH FIC! NOW BOW TO ME! MWAHAHAHAH  
  
DreamingA little slash fic...  
  
Dedicated to Brandy! Thanks!  
  
Lock looked up and gazed into Shock's eyes. "I just can't do this anymore. I...I love someone else." Lock's eyes darted to a picture of him, Shock and Barrel when they were kids. They lingered on the shape of Barrel, who had grown skinner, taller, and hotter as he got older. Lock sighed, turning his attention back to Shock. 'Goodbye.' He said, walking to the door. " hope we can still be friends" As soon as she left, Lock went over to the closet. "Okay, you can come out now," he called to the doors. They opened slowly and Barrel stepped out.  
  
"Well...that went well." Barrel said, sitting on the bed. " know...but something tonight will go even better." He pulled Barrel into a kiss, and they rolled onto the bed, leaving their clothes behind them.  
THE END...NO MORE CHAPTERS! HEHEHHEHEHHE ON TO SOME BETTER FICS!Disclaimer: I don?ft own anything...Brandy has taken over my mind! JKJK! Tim Burton owns LSB, I own the fic, and Brandy owns the slashyness, the dediciation, and Larry the Pink flamingo.  
  
ASGT: is scarred for life! 


End file.
